The thin line of love and hate
by lilpopgirl90
Summary: Both are rich now!YES! But is Tsukasa gonna get wat he wants? Not if Rui and Soujiro can help it!
1. At First Sight

The Thin Line between Love and Hate.  
By LilPopGirls  
  
Chapter 1: At first sight  
  
Tsukushi POV:  
  
"So this is the famous Eitoku, not bad at all "I thought as I stepped out of the limo. Suddenly I saw someone familiar out of the corner of my eyes. "Soujiro" I shouted as I ran to my favorite cousin, and throw my arms around him. He falls to the ground, and started laughing as he saw my face "Tsukushi". My face turn bright red as I realized a hudred pairs of eyes staring back at me. "you haven't change one bit" soujiro said as he messed up my hair. "hey..." I said as I was cut-off by a cold voice "who the hell are you?". I stared back towards a pair of cold eyes that belongs to a tall, curly hair guy. My temper was rising, before I can check myself I shouted "None of your business, you baka".  
  
Tsukasa POV:  
"You stupid woman, Do you know who am I?'. How dare she call the great Doumyouji tsukasa a Baka? "Relax! She's my cousin!!" soujiro said before I could say another word. My temper rises as I felt a pair of eyes glare at me. She is so tiny I can crush her with one hand, as I realize with satisfaction; but there is something about her, that interest me, I'm not sure whether it's good or bad.  
  
Author's POV:  
Soujiro finally introduce his cousin to his friends. "Tsukushi, meet Tsukasa, Rui, and Akira, my best friends, guys meet my little cousin Tsukushi, she just move back from LA". After the introduction Soujiro left the F3 to help accompany tsukushi take her schedule. To his surprise she seems to be in all his classes, "you're still a brain I see, but man have you grown up" he said staring at her new curves. "and you're still a pervert" Tsukushi replied with a smile. Suddenly the bell rang, Tsukushi grabbed Soujiro's hand and dragged him to class. Soujiro looked at F3 with pleading eyes and asked them to follow him. Suddenly Rui said "I'm tired, I'll see u at the game!" and left. "RUI....!!!" Tsukasa shouted but he finally followed Soujiro with Akira lagging behind busy with the two girls in his arm.  
  
Tsukasa POV:  
Why are we going to class?? I haven't been in class for...months. Its not like we have to go to class, we're F4 we're still gonna get a perfect grade!! We're going to class because of that girl??? Who does she think she is anyway?? Just cause she's Soujiro's cousin doesn't mean she can boss F4 around!! Hold on......I'M THE LEADER!!! I don't have to listen to that rude, ugly THING!!!! So......why am I going??  
  
Hey guys this is our first story so any review is appreciated! By the way we can't decide the pairing......yet! So stay tuned!! We'll try to continue a.s.a.p (^_^) Thanks 4 reading!  
  
Tsukasa: I wanna be with tsukushi!!!  
  
Tsukushi: nooooooo I want Rui!!  
  
Rui: zzzzzzzz  
  
Soujiro: DON'T TOUCH MY COUSIN!!!!......please.... 


	2. Confuse

Chapter 2: Confuse  
  
Tsukasa's POV:  
  
"Ahhh!! Such an honor to have Doumyouji-san and F2 in my class today."  
  
If she thinks that the great Doumyouji Tsukasa is going to listen to what she says, she's in for a surprise!!  
  
"Where do u want to sit Doumyouji-san?" and if Soujiro thinks I'm going to be nice to her, then he's wrong too!! Just wait Makino Tsukushi! I'm going to make your days a living hell!!  
  
And if she...."Doumyouji-san?" who the hell is does this person think he is?  
  
"What??" I shouted as the teacher looked at my eyes and repeated his question "where do u want to sit Doumyouji-san?"  
  
"Did I tell u where I want to sit?" I asked with a cold tone.  
  
" No." he said, his said it so soft that I could barely hear him.  
  
" Then it means that I don't want to tell u Baka!" I said how dare he speak up to the great Doumyouji Tsukasa? With one word, I could get him fired! Doesn't he know..... I was cut-off!! "  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa!!! Who do you think you are?? How dare you speak to the teacher like that?" It was Tsukushi!  
  
"YOU....." just then Soujiro came between us and tried to stop us from fighting.  
  
"Tsukushi!!" he said as he looked from me and back to tsukushi and back to me.  
  
Who does she think she is?? She dares to speak up to me like that! In front of EVERYONE!! But why do I feel like this every time she shouts at me? Why do I.......like this feeling???  
  
Why don't I want to kill her or make her suffer??? .............why???  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
"What are u starring at???" I shouted!  
  
I can't believe Soujiro's friends are all ......weird!! Especially Doumyouji Tsukasa! Who does he think he is?? Shouting at the teacher and anyone else that he dislikes! And he's the leader of F4!!!!! Why are all the F4 members weird?? Well...maybe not Rui. Rui seems different. He definitely isn't as stupid and arrogant as Doumyouji! He seems like a nice guy and very cute! His big eyes are so...  
  
"I'm starring at u!!! Got a problem with that??" Doumyouji shouted! Uggghhh!! Why does he have to be in my class!!!  
  
"Yes actually I do!" I shouted back at him!  
  
"Well, live with it!!" he said and then he walked out of the class without turning back.  
  
Then I turned and saw a lot of disgusting looks from girls starring at me! What's up with them? Then Soujiro pulled me to a chair and made me sit there then he sat in the chair besides mine, then he said he needed to use the bathroom, and he left the class.  
  
"if you're trying to get near to Doumyouji, just forget it ok! He's MINE!! And stop trying to get close to F4!!" threatened a girl named Asai.  
  
I was about to say something when a girl named Yuki grabbed my hand and said "Don't fight against Asai and her gang! Its not worth it!" so I sat down and started talking to her.  
  
Yuki was here on a scholarship, she was the only person in this whole school that actually came to the school to study! The rest were sent by their parents to suck up to F4! And some (like Asai) came to school to seduce F4! Does she even know Doumyouji?  
  
"he's mine!" she says.  
  
It's not like he likes her! Does he?? No way! How can he like a girl that dresses and acts like that? Maybe that's his type? Does Doumyouji like those type of girls?? Why does he......  
  
Hold on...why am I thinking about him?? Who cares what type of girl he likes! Its not like I like him! Right?? 


End file.
